


Always

by anneryn7



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Trust, gratitude, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bensaro. "Thanks for having my back, Liv." He told me seriously. It's hard to believe that only a few words could mean so much. I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Always," I replied, without any hesitation. He's my partner, through and through. Anytime he needs me, of course I'm there. How could I not be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

I felt relief flood through me, as I saw Nick. None of us wanted to say it, but we're all terrified that he won't be able to find his way out of this mess. He instigated the fight, but there is no doubt in any of our minds that Simon hadn't deserved it. The last time I had seen Nick, he was in an orange jumpsuit in jail. He looks so much better in that black suit of his.

"Thanks for having my back, Liv." He told me seriously. It's hard to believe that only a few words could mean so much. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Always," I replied, without any hesitation. He's my partner, through and through. Anytime he needs me, of course I'm there. How could I not be?

"Seriously, Liv, thank you." He repeated his gratitude. I gave him a small smile and nodded. He took a step closer and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's hope that you never have to find out."

"Let's," he agreed. He gave me a small kiss on the lips and I stared at him in shock. "Don't overthink it, Liv. I've had time to see my priorities clearly. Let's give it a chance, before you try to run from this. Okay?"

"Nick…" I hesitated.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

"Always."

"That's all I need to know." He captured my lips with his and I knew that he was right. I'll take his lead on this one. After all, he is my partner.


End file.
